No Sweet Bird
by Dreams of Abaddon
Summary: Will realizes what he's missing after Jack's gone. Eventual JW slash. I'll update the rating as new chapters are posted.
1. Beginnings

Author's Note : this is my second story to be published to fanfiction.net, and my first in this fandom. I love reviews, so you can be harsh, be flattering, or be whatever you want to be but please, please be CONSTRUCTIVE. Flames get you nothing but a longer wait for the next chapter. This will eventually be Jack/Will slash, so if that's not your thing, turn back now. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer : own nothing but my own imagination.

Will sighed and looked up from the sword he'd been pounding into the anvil in front of him. He wiped the back of one hand across his forehead, then put the hammer onto a nearby table. He glanced at the sword. It was flattened, to say the least. 'Ruined' was perhaps a better word. He sighed again. There was no point in working anymore. Tomorrow, he would try again. Right now, what he needed was ... "Sleep. If I don't sleep soon, I'll go mad."

The air was dusty in the smithy. Will stifled a sneeze and went to the back room to collect his things before heading home. The lamps provided more heat than actual light in the small space, and Will was glad he no longer slept here. After turning down the lights and checking the locks on the windows, he stepped out into the street, making sure to lock the door behind him. People weren't likely to steal in Port Royal, but Will was always cautious. There could be thieves around.

Or pirates.

Will shook his head. He'd been thinking about pirates too much these days. Elizabeth got frustrated whenever the word was mentioned in conversation, and Will invariably got this faraway look in his eyes.

He wandered up a deserted back alley towards the Governor's estate. He was living in a spare room there until he and Elizabeth were married, when they'd move into a small house they'd bought together just out of town. He could see miles of ocean right from the bedroom window. He smiled ruefully when he thought of what Jack would say. "Th'sea's in your blood, lad. Piratin's in your blood. You'll 'ave to embrace it one of these days, or it'll destroy you, I promise you that." A good view wasn't exactly embracing a life on the sea, but it was a small step.

Reaching the mansion, he entered as quietly as he could. At this time of night, it was unlikely that even any servants would still be up, but he didn't want to wake anyone. He trudged slowly up the stairs to his room. It'd been nearly 2 months since Jack had tumbled oh-so-elegantly over the edge of the fort and sailed away from Port Royal, but Will had never stopped thinking about their adventures. About the Black Pearl. About Jack.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he kicked his boots off and collapsed into bed. Too tired to undress, he listened to the waves breaking on the shore, and let sleep claim him.


	2. Decision

Disclaimer : own nothing but my own imagination. and a crayon. but you can't have that.

Dedicated to **Angel of hate**, **Aliquis**, **demoniclittlegirl**, and **Kouryou Sanomi**, my first reviewers. I hope I've been able to fix some of the things you mentioned

When Will woke up he was lying face-down on his bed, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. The curtains were closed and the fire glowing faintly. He was embarrassed to wonder what the servants had thought of his dishevelled appearance when they came in. At least they'd let him sleep, which was a blessing. He hadn't slept properly in days, and it was starting to show. Dark smudges under his eyes marred his usually youthful face, and he looked weary and worn.

He felt better now, though, and as he passed his mirror to get to the washbasin he noticed it made a world of difference on his image. The circles under his eyes were fading, but he couldn't help being reminded of kohl makeup. A lack of sleep and grooming, too, had left his hair longer and chaotic. The thought that he was beginning to look like Jack Sparrow brought a smile to his face, though he wasn't sure why. He suddenly felt more awake.

Finished washing, he moved to throw open the heavy curtains and allow sunlight to spill into the room. It was already late morning, so he must have missed breakfast. This meant a trip to the kitchen to see what he could scavenge in the way of leftovers. Even though he was now a 'proper gentleman', engaged to the daughter of a governor, he never felt the need to answer to tradition. He'd practically been raised by the sword smith. For years, he'd cooked his own meals and there was something about working hard and being rewarded for your efforts that had always interested him.

Will dressed quickly, choosing a suit more correct for a gentleman. It was stifling in the morning heat of the Caribbean, but he decided he'd better get used to it, the sooner the better. He tied his hair loosely but neatly at the nape of his neck.

Leaving his room, he smiled and nodded to a servant in the hallway and headed down the main staircase. Pausing at the bottom, he thought he heard voices coming from one of the sitting rooms off the main entrance. One was definitely Elizabeth, and the other was ... a man? Curious, Will padded closer to the sitting room door, which was slightly open. He thought he recognized the man's voice now. Knocking quickly, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington were seated across from each other. Elizabeth was laughing prettily at some joke the mariner had told. Norrington looked pleased with himself, and focused on Elizabeth's face, barely noticing Will's arrival. Will's fiancée was quicker, however, and stood up to greet him with a light kiss on the cheek.

"You missed breakfast," she said with a small smile, and sat down again while Will turned to greet the Commodore.

"Ah ... yes, I apologize. I must have overslept." Will replied, a tinge of colour rising to his cheeks.

It was hard to remember sometimes what was expected of him in this house, and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself and his future wife by seeming socially inept.

"No matter, it won't happen again, I'm sure," Elizabeth said lightly, but with a hint of firmness in her voice. She smiled again, and Will took his place beside her on the sofa. Elizabeth cleared her throat. The Commodore seemed reluctant to start conversation, so she took decided to get polite society flowing again.

"I'm told you'll be joining us for supper tonight, Commodore ..." she started, looking expectantly at him. He raised his eyes to hers, relieved to be able to answer such a simple question.

"Yes - your father was kind enough to invite me." He glanced at Will.

"He also mentioned that I might speak with Mr. Turner here, and see if we can't start him learning the ropes of a sailor, since seamanship is necessary to round out the character of young gentlemen in a port like this."

Will thought he looked smug with the last comment, and had to bite back a remark about the fact that indeed, it was still a lowly _blacksmith_ who was responsible for the rescue of the lovely lady. Instead, he simply nodded. Norrington stood up to make his goodbyes, promising to return to the house that evening. He picked up his coat and strode from the sitting room, leaving Will and Elizabeth to themselves.

"You look lovely today," Will commented, with a warm look at Elizabeth.

She seemed to hesitate for just a moment before she smiled in return, but Will caught the sadness that flashed across her features.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Was there some problem with the Commodore ... ?"

"Oh! No, no, there's nothing. Really." She insisted, seeing the concern on his face. "I was just thinking about what to wear tonight."

Will didn't believe that, of course, but chose to ignore it. He wondered about the conversation the two had been having before he came downstairs, and considered asking Elizabeth to fill him in, but decided it wasn't his place. Eventually, she'd tell him what was bothering her. She wasn't one to hide her opinions, after all. They left the conversation at this, and Will headed out into the street to sort through his thoughts and take a walk. His feet knew the path well enough by now that he didn't really have to pay attention to where he was going.

He realized how reluctant he was to learn sailing with the Commodore and his men. He knew they were very capable, but he didn't like the idea of so much tradition and etiquette getting in the way of actual sailing. He'd probably have to salute every other person on the ship, and take orders from them too. Not to mention the outright arrogance some of them expressed, which Will wasn't sure he could handle. Now, on a _pirate_ ship ...

Will shook his head. There he was, thinking about damn pirates again. Ever since Jack had sailed away without so much as a backward glance, it was all he could do not to jump on the next merchant ship and simply leave Port Royal.

He knew he had responsibilities here, to Elizabeth most of all, but the sea was ... well, it was in his blood now, as more than one pirate had told him. It was true, too. The scar on his left palm was testament to that. He'd risked his life on the water, and threatened the lives of others. He understood, after his time with Jack Sparrow, that the sea was a constant, so faithful that it was easier to love than any person. Jack had been betrayed by his own first mate, which must have been a terrible blow to his sense of trust. He'd managed to trust Will, but even Will had left him with Barbossa and the mutinous crew when he thought Jack would hurt Elizabeth.

Will was embarrassed by that, even now. He'd let Jack down, and it hurt him more than he cared to think about. After all this, though, Jack had finally gotten his ship back. The Black Pearl had waited for his return as rightful captain, as had the sea. Perhaps that's why Jack always seemed more stable, both in mind and in body, when he was out on open water. His swaying seemed almost elegant, and more purposeful when he had ambled around the deck of the Interceptor. Will had thought only women could move like that, but watching Jack was hypnotic, like a snake about to strike.

Will snapped out of his daydreaming when a load of garbage was tossed from a window high above him, just barely missing him. He glanced around, and realized he'd wandered down to the harbour, near the spot where he and Jack had stolen the canoe and made for the Dauntless, in one of their more brilliant (or was it stupid?) acts of piracy.

He turned around and started making his way back up the path he'd come. It was closer to dinnertime now, so he'd find out if anything needed to be done to prepare that he could help with. He'd have to get changed, too. His fine gentleman's clothes were dusty now, and smelled a lot like dead fish. Will reminded himself after one whiff of his sleeve that next time he went walking, he'd get changed _first_.

Dinner wasn't large, but it was very elegant. All the best silverware and dinner sets had been brought out, and the chef was ordered to spare no expense at preparing an elaborate meal for the guests. Governor Swann was at the head of the table, with Will at his right and Elizabeth at his left. Commodore Norrington had been seated beside Elizabeth, and the rest of the table was occupied by various other military personnel, no doubt all parts of Will's intended education.

During a lull in the conversation, Will's mind started to wander. He was amazed by the medals worn by some of the military sailors, and wondered what their duties were. At that level, would they even go out to sea anymore? Or would they just sit in an office and be figureheads, too valuable to put in any danger? Will refused to think that that could happen to him. He swore to himself that it wouldn't. He couldn't be so ... so useless. What good is twenty years worth of experience when it's collecting dust on a shelf?

He'd rather sail off with Jack and be a pirate than be cast away like that.  
  
Will stopped for a moment as he realized what he'd just told himself. He wanted to sail off with Jack and be a pirate. Not to escape from Norrington. He felt it was what was right. Just the thought of it made his heart beat a little faster. He knew, though, that it would be nearly impossible. Even if he could find the Black Pearl and its captain, it wasn't likely that Jack would let him join the crew. Will had, after all, left him to the mercy of Barbossa, and maybe Jack thought that Will saving his life was just making amends. They were even, no favours owed. That must be why Jack had sailed away without hesitation, without looking up or giving any indication of waiting for Will. That meant ...

"Oh God ... I'm never going to see him again." This was whispered aloud, and Will flushed when he realized someone might have heard him. Glancing around, everyone seemed to be more or less occupied by their own conversations, but he saw Elizabeth give him a strange look before turning back to Commodore Norrington.

"Commodore," she asked, loud enough for the rest of the table to hear, "I wonder, have you had any luck locating the Black Pearl or its crew yet?"

Will turned his focus to Norrington, trying not to appear too eager to hear the reply. "In fact, Miss Swann, I can happily report that we are closer than before. With a little bit of creative investigation -" ( "Bribery, more like it," thought Will. ) "- we've been able to ascertain that the Black Pearl will be stopping in Tortuga sometime in the near future to restock and sell its pilfered bounty. I've already arranged for members of the marines to meet it when it arrives and arrest Jack Sparrow on sight."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Will muttered under his breath.

He was interested to hear this news, though. Now that he had an idea where to find the Black Pearl, maybe he could make his way to Tortuga and find out whether or not Jack would have him. There would be a lot to sort out, though, what with the upcoming wedding day. And oh, the inappropriateness of it all, as the governor would inevitably think. As for Elizabeth ... would she even allow him to go? She couldn't stop him, not if it was really what he wanted, but he couldn't bear the thought of just leaving her like that.

The rest of the meal went by quickly, Will lost in his own thoughts about how to get to Tortuga and whether or not it would even be worth the trouble. He decided, though, that if he could get to the Black Pearl and be accepted by its captain once more, it would be worth any trouble.

As Elizabeth was getting ready for bed, she heard a light knock on her door. She looked up from the mirror, and, recognizing the knock, called out quietly. "It's open."

Will moved into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. "There's something I've been meaning to speak with you about. I'm sorry about the lateness, but it really can't wait ..."

Elizabeth motioned him to stand behind her at the dresser. When he approached, she held out her brush, and he took it. As he started to talk, he began brushing her hair for her.

"I've been thinking about what Commodore Norrington mentioned, about learning how to handle myself and a ship on the water. I must admit I think it's an excellent idea ..."

"But?"

"But ... I'd much rather learn from someone I already knew and was comfortable with. The Commodore is an excellent mariner, but he and I have never gotten along all that well ... I'm afraid it would reflect poorly on my abilities to perform the duties required of me."

Elizabeth paused at this. She considered for a moment, then met his eyes in the reflection in the mirror and asked simply, "What you mean is that you'd rather learn from Jack Sparrow."

Will looked away, but continued brushing her hair. His gaze roamed over the various things in the room; the stately furniture, the large windows with an excellent view, and the bed, in which he had dreamed about consummating his marriage with the woman he once thought his soulmate. He returned his attention to her, and answered finally.

"Yes."

Elizabeth sighed, and folded her hands neatly on her lap. "I won't stop you from going, if it's my permission you're after. I wondered if ... if you'd develop wanderlust after our little adventures. I hoped you'd forget, move on, but obviously not. Go then. I won't hold it against you."

Will was startled by the frankness of her response. He wanted Elizabeth to know that he still loved her, that he wasn't doing this to escape her or the life they'd planned together. It was just something he had to do to maintain his sanity. "Elizabeth, I swear to you - I will love no other woman while I'm away. My heart remains yours, and I don't want to do anything to harm our happiness."

Elizabeth smiled faintly, then bit her lip as she held back tears. "I know, Will, that's not what I'm worried about. But I'm afraid ..." She rubbed on hand tiredly over her eyes. "I'm afraid I can't make that same promise."

Will made a motion as if to say something, but she cut him off.

"I love you Will, and I know you love me. But I will never forget what my father's wandering did to my mother. It wasn't infidelity that worried her, but the idea that, at any minute, she could get a letter from a far corner of the world telling her he was lost at sea. The stress was too much for her. With the Commodore you'd be safer, you'd stay much closer, but with Jack Sparrow, you'd ... you'd be a pirate, Will! You'd be hated! Hunted! I just don't know if I can face that." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Will took a step back, the forgotten hairbrush falling to the ground. "Are you saying you won't wait for me?"

Elizabeth turned in her seat so she could face him. "No. All I'm saying is that I can't make any promises. I may be here when you return, I may not. I just need for you to understand that before you go. Please, Will, don't let me hold you back."

Will felt tears in his eyes. The woman who should be the love of his life, his own fiancée wouldn't promise to stay faithful to him in his absence. Feeling like part of his world was crumbling, he steeled himself and pick up the hairbrush from the floor. He leaned past her and placed it on the dresser. He turned to leave, but stopped at the door, and managed to choke out an emotional "Thank-you."

This was it, then. Although the pain of Elizabeth's admission still stung, he knew the decision had been made for him. He undressed quickly and slid into his cold bed. Sleep was a long way away, though, because the only think he could think of was the fact that, with luck, he'd be among the crew of the Black Pearl inside of a fortnight.


	3. Tortuga

Author's Note : This is my second story to be published to , and my first in this fandom. I love reviews, so you can be harsh, be flattering, or be whatever you want to be but please, please be CONSTRUCTIVE. Flames get you nothing but a longer wait for the next chapter. This will eventually be Jack/Will slash, so if that's not your thing, turn back now. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer : own nothing but my own imagination. and a half-empty bottle of Pepsi.

Many thanks to all my reviewers so far, who've been positive and supportive for me and made me actually want to get these thoughts out of my head and post them up here for you. Who knew?

* * *

For Will, the next couple of days were spent tactfully pleading with Governor Swann to allow him to leave the estate for a while, so he could seek out the Black Pearl and its crew on his own. He didn't immediately tell the Governor that he wanted to become a pirate, but instead said he had some personal matters to discuss with Jack Sparrow, some issues to resolve that were best done face-to-face. When asked how long he planned to stay in that wretched pirate haven, he really didn't have an answer. He would stay for as long as it took to find Jack, and that was that.

Finally, after the third day, the Governor reluctantly consented. Will suspected Elizabeth had had something to do with that, but didn't mention it to her. He was thankful she was being supportive of him, in understanding his desire to try his hand at a seaman's life, but he was still hurt by her inability to promise her loyalty, as he'd been so willing to do.

It was early in the morning when he packed up the few things in the room that truly belonged to him, such as some spare clothes, a good knife, and one of his finer swords. He also had a fair bit of gold to travel with, so that he could barter passage to and rent lodgings in whatever place he chose. Not enough to support him for a long time, but then, he didn't plan on staying in any town for a long time. He still hoped that the Commodore's reports were true, and the Black Pearl would make berth in Tortuga in a little over a week. He could hardly wait to set out, as it was.

Will's goodbyes to the servants and to Elizabeth and her father were emotional and sincere. A significant glance from the Governor told him that the older man would expect a much better explanation of his activities when he returned. Will didn't have the heart to tell him that it was more like 'if' ... if he returned. It was his last wish to hurt Elizabeth, but he wasn't sure he could go back to that life, with the prospect of Jack so close in the future. Will wasn't sure when he'd started placing so much importance on Jack himself, instead of the simple notion of living and learning on a ship, but with these thoughts came confusing feelings he was sure were better off still buried.

When the last farewell was uttered, and the last handshakes and hugs administered, he turned his back on the small gathering and set out from the house. He was surprised to remember later that he'd never looked back at them once.

* * *

The ship that had agreed to carry him was a small merchant vessel by the name of the 'HMS Saviour'. It was in a hurry to return to England, which suited Will fine, because it meant he'd be in Tortuga even sooner. He decided though, that his time onboard the ship would'nt be wasted, and spent the 6 days and nights of travel learning the parts of a ship, as well as basic duties most crew members had, and some more useful tidbits, like the warning signs of an oncoming storm, and how to navigate using star- maps. Will was eager to learn anything and everything he could because he figured it would help put in him a better light when he made his case to Jack. If the captain really did think they were even, then Will couldn't rely on any sort of favouritism to get him onboard. He'd have to prove that, their prior history notwithstanding, he would be a valuable asset to the ship and could hold his own against Jack's already established crewmen.

When the merchant ship finally reached Tortuga, Will was rowed out to shore with his sack, bid farewell, and then left on his own to find his way in the lawless city. He was a little stunned by the suddeness of it all - he'd dreamt night after night of coming here, and now that he was here, he had no idea what to do.

He looked up at the sky. Dusk was just settling around the inlet, and the constellations were beginning to shine. He picked up his bag from the rocky beach beside him, and headed toward what looked to be the main part of town. He remembered the tavern they'd stayed at on his first trip through here, and hoped to find it again and rent a room. He'd also have to look for something to keep him occupied during his wait ... a job, maybe? He knew he didn't need the money, but maybe he could pester some of the fishermen into letting him tag along from time to time. All the better to get his sea legs before Jack arrived.

The thought that he was finally going to do what he'd dreamt of so often brought a smile to his face, and he almost didn't notice the group of men huddled in the road until he'd almost run into them. They had a woman with them, a whore, by the looks of her, and she didn't seem to be too thrilled with their company. Will was wary of starting a fight with men as burly - and as drunk - as these, but he couldn't in good conscience let them hurt her if he could stop them.

"Leave her alone." He said, putting on his best game-face. He hoped he could just bluff them out, but when their leader turned to look at him, he wondered if he hadn't made a big mistake.

The man took a threatening step towards Will, trying to focus on him with bleary red eyes. He was obviously completely drunk, but even so, he still had about 100 pounds on Will, and could easily beat him even in this state.

After a couple of seconds, the man seemed to reach an enlightened conclusion. He smiled, showing rotting teeth, in a way that indicated nothing was funny at all. "'Ere, you're Jack Sparra's little friend, aren't you? I _remember_ you ... from the last time he was here. Ain't I right, boys?" He waved his hand vaguely at the group of men behind him, who turned their attention from the whore just long enough for her to run off. There were vague mutters and nods of agreement, and realizing their first prey had escaped, they all slowly turned to face Will.

"You're a pretty young thing, aren' you? What say we take you out for a ... night on the town, as it were? Don' worry - we won' bite ..." This last statement was followed by snickers from the rest of the group, and they advanced slowly towards Will. In preparation for his defence, he put one hand down on the hilt of his sword. He didn't think he could really save himself from a half-dozen drunken and surly men, but he might be able to hurt one or two of them enough to make the others think twice.

As a large hand reached towards Will's collar, a voice rang out from a nearby doorstep.

"Hey! Don't make me shoot you sorry blighters. Move on. Get away, I said! Leave 'im alone."

A figure stood in the doorway of a nearby tavern, deftly holding a pistol in each hand. The group surrounding Will paused for a moment. Then their leader growled something under his breath and shoved Will to the ground. The men laughed, then followed their leader down the darkened street to some unknown location, undoubtedly to harass the next unlucky soul who crossed their path.

A bit dazed, Will sat up. He wasn't hurt, but for the first time since he'd made his decision to come here, he began to wonder if it was the right thing to do after all.

"Get up, lad. They won't bother you again tonight."

Will rose to his feet and picked up his belongings, which had tumbled to the ground beside him. The man carrying the pistols moved into the lamplight where Will could see him more clearly. He obviously wasn't old, but he wasn't nearly as young as Will himself. A jagged scar decorated his right cheek, and he held himself as though he wasn't afraid of a thing. Will didn't doubt this.

The man motioned Will into the tavern, which was lowly lit, and surprisingly empty. He replaced the pistols under the bar, and walked back to Will to shake his hand.

"My name's O'Connor. But most folks round 'ere call me Sean. You're welcome t'do the same.

"Will Turner ... ehm ... thank you, for ... back there."

Sean smiled and shook his head. "Any friend o' Jack's is a friend o' mine. You'd do well to watch out, though, laddie. Jack Sparrow in't too popular wit' some of the pirates in this town. 'E has a bad habit o' stealin' all the loot - and the glory - and leavin' these guys wit' nothin' but scraps to fight over." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Least he recognizes 'em for the dogs they are, though. Learned 'is lesson all too well the last time."

Will assumed he was referring to the mutinous ex-crew of the Black Pearl. It amazed him that Jack could trust anyone, after having his own first mate turn on him like that. No wonder he hadn't expected Will to follow him. Maybe he didn't trust the boy not to run back to the 'right' side when the going got tough.

Will flushed when he realized Sean was regarding him intently. "What is it you'd be wantin' in a town like Tortuga, then? You look far too well- dressed to be a pirate ..."

"Oh - I'm looking for Captain Sparrow actually. Would you know when the Black Pearl plans to return here?"

Sean thought hard for a moment and shook his head again. "I've 'eard no such thing, lad. The Black Pearl hasn't been 'ere since ... well, since nigh 2 months ago. I don' expect to see her here for a while, at least."

Will was dumbfounded. Hadn't the Commodore said ... ? Damn it then, it looked like he'd made the trip for nothing. Well, not entirely. Maybe Sean was wrong. Maybe he just hadn't heard the news yet. It didn't mean it wasn't true. And if Jack was coming, being in Tortuga could better establish him in the eyes of the pirate as a worthy crewman. He could continue practising his swordsmanship; maybe take up a job in the smithy here in town. Assuming there was one, of course. At the very least he could find a place to stay and simply read about pirates until Jack got there.

The prospects of his future in Tortuga suddenly made Will tired, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Lad. Hey, lad! Are you alright? D'you need to sit, or somethin'? 'Ere, how's about I get you your own room upstairs. Sound good?"

Will opened his eyes again, and blinked before focusing on the man in front of him. He smiled at Sean and thanked him for the offer. Staying here was as good as - if not better than - staying anywhere else in town. When Jack arrived, he'd be more likely to go where he knew he was welcome, and if Sean were indeed his friend, he may see Jack before too long. With renewed hope, he walked up the stairs to his own small room above the stairs. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

Three weeks later, Will hadn't heard a thing about the Black Pearl. No one knew when it might return, and if they did, they certainly weren't telling _him_. He was frustrated, but there wasn't much he could do about it except keep an ear to the ground and listen to whatever gossip he could. The downside to this was that he now knew more about the nightly escapades in the brothel than he thought entirely healthy.

He'd made an arrangement with the local sword-smith, whereby he'd sell his skills for a good portion of the commissions brought in by passing pirates and merchants. It was basically agreeable to all involved, and at least it kept him busy during the long days.

To occupy his nights, he became a regular in the tavern under his rented room. He was on good terms with Sean O'Connor, who owned the whole establishment. Will was really starting to acquire a taste for rum by now, and in his presently inebriated state he chuckled when he wondered if that didn't make him more of a pirate than anything else could. The rum also served to let him forget his worry and his doubts, even if it was only for a little while.

After more than a few drinks, he felt pleasantly loose, and decided to explore a bit more of the town. He planned to visit a few more pubs, and check out the sorts of rum they sold. He liked rum. It was all in the name of scientific investigation, of course. He was just looking to get the best drink for his dollar. A noble endeavour if he'd ever heard one.

Satisfied with this explanation, he made his way from the familiar lodgings and wandered into the street. He warily avoided the eye of prostitutes, even those who offered to pay _him_ for their services. He knew they could probably help relieve some of his tension, but he couldn't help feeling a moral duty to his fiancée. Besides, the prospect of any sort of intimacy with those women was unappealing at best. He was beginning to wonder if it was because they were whores, or because they were simply women. But of course, that would mean he wasn't attracted to women. And that couldn't be true. Just look at ... at ... Elizabeth. Right. Her name was Elizabeth. The problem was, whenever he thought about sex at _all_ in his drunken state, the clearest picture his mind could come up with was that of Jack, shirt unbuttoned, lounging on the deck of the _Interceptor_.

Part of him was shocked by the wrongness of that image. But it was a small part. The rest was much more interested in fingers splayed against bronzed skin and smeared kohl liner. He was dangerously close to believing he'd never see Jack again, and that he ought to just run back to Elizabeth and marry her and have children and die a fat, happy man. Except, he realized, he wouldn't be very happy at all.

A rough hand on his shoulder shook him abruptly from his thoughts. The hand was gripping, hard, and pulling him back towards a darker alcove in the street. He tried to squirm free, but he was too drunk to manage anything other than tripping over his own feet. He was shoved forwards against the rough brick wall, the side of his face pressed against the building. He couldn't see much in that position, but he could hear plenty. There were footsteps all around, on either side, and behind him. He was still being held in place, and managed to get his throat to work long enough to ask what was going on.

"Come now, darlin', you can't have forgotten us that quick ... we weren't done with you th' other night. Now's your chance to make amends, like. Else we may have to play a little rough. Who knows, maybe you like it rough!"

There was a chorus of laughter, and Will felt bile rise in his throat. He knew who the men were, and his mounting panic allowed one clear, sober thought to float above the fog in his mind. If he made one wrong move, these men would kill him. And he would never get his chance to see Jack or the Black Pearl again.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing. He shuddered when he felt a calloused hand caress his cheek in an obscene parody of intimacy. He was sure he would faint, when suddenly the hand was snatched away. Though he couldn't see anything, he could hear the men around him start to murmur among themselves, and he realized that he was no longer the focus of attention.

A calm voice spoke in the darkness.

"Well, what 'ave we 'ere? Did you get rebuffed too many times by those whores for your liking, Johnson, that you 'ave to go around attacking young whelps, now? Shameful, really. Someone ought to put you out 'o your misery ..."

Will heard a rustle, then a crunch, and finally a thud, as if something heavy had just hit the ground. His hands and shoulders were released, and he sank slowly to the street, still feeling too sick to watch what was going on. Another group of men had appeared, and they were fighting the ones who'd grabbed Will. Will liked to believe that they were there to defend him, but in truth he was too dizzy to focus on anything besides his own nausea.

When he looked around again, there seemed to be a good deal more bodies on the ground, and some people were once again advancing towards him. This was too much for his already taxed mind, and he slowly sank further down until he was lying on the street.

He thought he caught a glimpse of red bandana and a soft, gold-toothed grin before he shut his eyes.

"Jack?" he asked, to no one in particular.

It was his last thought before he passed out.


	4. New Life

Author's Note : this is my second story to be published to , and my first in this fandom. I love reviews, so you can be harsh, be flattering, or be whatever you want to be but please, please be CONSTRUCTIVE. Flames get you nothing but a longer wait for the next chapter. This will eventually be Jack/Will slash, so if that's not your thing, turn back now. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer : own nothing but my own imagination. and your soul. uhh … but pretend you didn't hear that.

* * *

Will cracked one eye open cautiously. He was fairly sure the screeching gulls and the sense of rolling movement were only in his imagination, but he wasn't taking any chances. When he felt he wasn't about to be attacked by rampaging birds or be tossed from his bunk, he opened the other eye. He then tried very hard to get his bearings in an unfamiliar room without actually moving any part of his body.

His head hurt. A lot. So much, in fact, that he wondered if he hadn't simply died, and was now trapped in some new, unthinkable region of hell. One where you were plagued with nausea, _and_ you were on some godforsaken boat somewhere (_ship_, he scolded himself mentally) in the middle of nowhere. Wait … a ship? Why was he on a ship?

Will tried to remember. Unfortunately, that just made his head hurt more. He could picture the men who'd attacked him, and could still feel the jagged bricks against his face. After that? Fuzzy thoughts began to form into familiar sights. Scruffy brown hat. Beaded black hair. Eyes that burned like dying embers. Jack. Jack?

But what did Jack have to do with his current condition?

Using a complex series of pushes and pulls and shoves, he managed to sit up. He looked around the room. It was small, but not claustrophobic. He was on a low bed, which took up most of one wall. The rest of the room was occupied by an empty desk, with a chair, and a shelf above it. A sea-chest sat in one corner, for storage. Everything looked untouched, so he decided he must be in a spare room on the ship. But what ship? And where was Jack?

As if on cue, the door opened, and the pirate in question poked his head in. He caught sight of Will immediately, and studied him for a second before coming the rest of the way into the room.

"Ah. You're up. Gibbs was beginnin' to worry you were really sick, but I know a hangover when I see one." Jack grinned. He pulled out the chair from the desk and sat down. "How're yeh feeling, then?"

The grin on his face belied the concern in his voice, and Will was grateful Jack had shown up when he had. Without him, Will would have been … well, he'd rather not think about it right now. Or at all, for that matter. The point was, Jack had saved him, and Jack was here.

"I feel … ow." He frowned and put a hand to his forehead.

"Aye, I thought as much. You can have some water when you think you can stomach it. I'll have you know there's no vomitin' on this 'ere ship, got it? Can't have you dirtyin' up my precious new floorboards."

Will nodded and fought to keep his stomach under control. After a few moments, he tentatively stood, and noticed for the first time he could really feel the air moving around his chest and back. It dawned on him that he wasn't wearing a shirt. A light blush crept up his neck to his cheeks, and he looked down to his bare chest, and back up at Jack with embarrassment.

"Ah … where's my … ehm …" He hoped in vain that the pirate would catch on, because he wasn't sure there was a tactful way to ask 'Where are my clothes? And why am I half naked?'

Jack just looked at him blankly.

"Why am I not wearing a shirt?" Will demanded, a little more bluntly than he'd intended.

Jack, meanwhile, had followed Will's gaze down the younger man's smooth chest and flat stomach, to the low waist of the breeches he was wearing and the line of tawny brown hair that started just under his navel and inevitably continued under the pants to somewhere more … intriguing. At Will's words, he inhaled sharply and tore his gaze from the boy's stomach to his face, to meet the questioning expression.

"Well, uhm, the thing is … you were runnin' a bit of a fever, see, so we figured it best to make you a bit … cooler and open to the air, like. Yeh'r shirts in the chest over there," he pointed to the corner of the small room, "and your boots are under the bed. You din't have anythin' else with you when we found you."

He paused for a second, and fixed Will with a determined stare. His voice was low when he spoke again.

"What were you doing in Tortuga, then, lad? Where's the lass?"

Will sat down heavily on the bunk. He closed his eyes, but when he realized that Jack wouldn't forget the question, or just leave, he opened them again. The pirate was still watching him.

"Elizabeth and I … oh, it's complicated. We're still engaged, at least, we were when I left. She and her father wanted me to learn how to handle a ship properly, and Norrington agreed to help, but it just … it just wasn't, I don't know, it wasn't _right_." He looked at Jack, willing him to understand.

The surprise in the pirate's voice was audible. "Wha', you just _left_, then? Why were you in Tortuga of all places, yeh daft whelp? You could've been killed! In fact, you might'a been if I hadn't noticed you in ti -"

"Oh, shut up, Jack.." Will sighed tiredly. His head still hurt, but he remembered the events of the previous night much more clearly. He tried to explain again. "I told them I was all for learning my way around a ship, but I didn't want to do it with Commodore Norrington. I wanted to learn from … well, from _you_, Jack. Norrington had heard that you'd be going back to Tortuga soon to get supplies, so I figured I could, I don't know, talk to you. Convince you, _bribe_ you, even, to give me a place on your ship. Except when I got to Tortuga, you weren't there. And nobody'd heard you were coming. I know I should have gone back to Elizabeth but I couldn't. I _couldn't_ …" He had to stop there because he was almost sobbing. He'd found Jack, all right, but things weren't going exactly as he'd thought they would. Now, Jack probably thought he was an idiot, and what was worse was Will agreed. It had been stupid to stay in Tortuga for so long, especially when the only person who'd look out for him was Sean, and he couldn't be everywhere at once.

"Calm down, lad, it's none of my business, I know. I was jus' surprised, tha's'all. I'm honoured you'd want to learn piratey things from me. Ehh … ship … shippy things. Right, tha's your first lesson then. Lesson Number One." He flourished the phrase with an elaborate wave of his hands. "This here," he tapped on the floor with the toe of one boot, "is a ship. The Black Pearl, in fact." He smiled softly. "My Pearl," he said, barely above a whisper. He returned his focus to Will. "You're not well enough yet to be workin' up on deck, so you can stay down 'ere for the rest of the day. We'll see what we can get you tomorrow in the way of education." He grinned again.

Will, on the other hand, didn't believe he needed any such coddling. Real pirates went out, got drunk, and got up in the morning to work for their ship and their captain. Granted, real pirates had a lot more experience with the joys and sorrows of drunkenness, but Will wouldn't let that stop him. He was damned if he'd let them shut him away for the rest of the day when he could start earning his keep now.

He looked Jack calmly in the eye and mustered up the most determined voice he could. "Captain, as part of your crew I must insist that I be allowed to work. Now. I'm not a child anymore and -"

"Aye, aye, I know you're not a child. But yeh've got one hell of a hangover. You must admit tha' much, at least." Jack raised one eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "Besides, yeh don't 'ave your sea-legs yet. You'll likely fall down a lot until you do."

"Oh, come _on_, Jack, how hard can it -" He rose to his feet, managed two steps, and his legs promptly collapsed under him. He found himself sitting again very quickly. "- be? Huh."

Jack laughed at his dazed expression, then stood. "Just stay 'ere an' rest, lad. We'll be stoppin' at a port tomorrow evenin', so you can get out and get some fresh air if you like. Maybe we'll work on gettin' you a bit o' tolerance for that rum, so's you don' get these hangovers too often, eh?"

Will just groaned and closed his eyes. He lay back in the bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. Maybe sleep _was_ the best thing. He heard Jack walk to the door, and shut it quietly a few moments later. When he was sure the pirate had gone, he opened his eyes again. His mind wandered back to the point in the conversation when he'd caught Jack staring at his shirtless torso. It was … arousing, to say the least. He'd had feelings like that when he'd kissed Elizabeth, but they were no where near as intense. It was wondrous too, because Jack produced that effect without even touching him. Which, of course, made him wonder what it would be like if Jack _did_ touch him.

He imagined the pirate's hands would be coarse, from working on a ship and sword-fighting for so long. Would he be gentle or rough? The thoughts alone were enough to make his pants tighter than comfortable, but he couldn't help it. His mind kept circling around and around the same principle idea. He wanted to bed a man. A pirate_._ Captain Jack Sparrow. _His_ captain. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next day couldn't start early enough for Will's liking. He'd been cooped up in his room for too long, and wanted to start working _now_. When he heard the fairly steady stream of footsteps outside his door, he got up, dressed, and made his way out.

The ship was pretty much as he remembered it, but much cleaner. The white linen sails the crew had flown when rescuing Jack had been replaced with those of deep black. Will imagined that the Black Pearl would definitely be a sight to remember, even from a distance. The damage wrought by cannon-fire and years of abuse under Barbossa's reign had been lovingly patched and mended, with only faint scars to show for it. Jack was right. She really was beautiful.

Will made his way to the helm, where he spotted Jack at the wheel. He approached the captain warily, unsure of how to act.

"Captain …" he started.

Jack whirled around. "Ah! Lad, there you are. I was going to send Mr. Cotton's parrot in to bother you if you didn't get up soon. But here you are. So you may begin your training in the ancient brotherhood of piracy." Jack beamed at him.

"Brotherhood? No one said anything about a -"

"Oh, 's just a formality." Jack waved a hand vaguely at him. "But we do have a code you know. Very civil lot, us pirates. Hmm … now, what shall we have you work on? Ah, I know. Mr. Crimp! If you'd be so kind …" As Crimp approached, Jack motioned at Will. "'Ere, show Will the ropes, will you? I mean literal, like. Show 'im how to control the main sails and the masthead. That'll keep 'im busy enough." Jack turned his back to Will once more, dismissing him.

"Yes, Cap'n," said Crimp. Will did the same, then followed the other man down from the helm to the port side of the ship, where massive ropes were coiled like vines, leading up into the confusing mass of sails and branches above. Crimp was a patient man by nature, for which Will was grateful. They got to talking as they worked, and thanks to the relaxed atmosphere, Will learned quickly and truly enjoyed the tasks. Maybe piracy really wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

Will didn't know the name of the small port-town they stopped in. He didn't really care. He was feeling much better, but was bored out of his mind just sitting around. He didn't really want to drink if he could help it, but he'd be happy just walking around for a bit, stretching his legs.

He wasn't worried about any more attacks like last time, since most of the Pearl's crew would be around the town and would defend him if he needed it. Will was confident he could defend them, too, if need be.

He stopped outside one of the many taverns when he recognized some of the many voices coming from inside. Jack was in there, as well as Duncan, Cotton, and Gibbs. Just as Will was deciding whether to go in and have a drink with them or continue walking, the door seemed to burst open, and some of Will's fellow pirate crew spilled into the street. A couple tripped over their own feet and sat laughing at themselves; others staggered into dark alleys to relieve their stomachs of their contents. A few were still standing, though, including the captain himself, Duncan, and an attractive young man Will had never seen before.

While the others moved off in different directions, Duncan caught up with Jack, pulling the unfamiliar young man by the sleeve. He whispered something into Jack's ear, then gestured back at the young man as if to make a point. Jack looked from one to the other, then nodded and waved his hand. The two younger men grinned at him, then did something that caught Will completely off-guard. They kissed. Hard. When they parted, both were still smiling, but they were panting slightly and there was a feral look in their eyes. They hurried off into the dark towards an inn down the street.

Will jogged to catch up with Jack, and walked silently alongside him for a few moments before turning towards him. "Who was that with Duncan just now?" he asked.

"Oh, 'e's just a lad who lives in these 'ere parts. Very friendly to the likes of us pirates, if you know wha' I mean … 'E and Duncan 'ave been makin' baby eyes at each other since the firs' time we stopped 'ere. Young love, eh?" He grinned and nudged Will in the ribs.

Will stopped walking after Jack had told his little story. He'd always heard that pirates were more liberal than most, and indeed, what were 30-odd men supposed to do with themselves during the long weeks at sea? He was elated, though, that Jack seemed so comfortable with the idea. But he wouldn't be satisfied with that. He had to press the matter further. He had to be _sure_. He called out to where the pirate was stumbling around a few strides ahead of him.

"But Captain, they're both _men_."

Jack pulled a bottle of rum from one of his many coat pockets and took a long drink. When he turned to face Will, his customary swaying seemed to have taken on a distinctly sinister edge. There was a glint in his eyes that Will hadn't seen since they'd dealt with Barbossa, back in the caves on the Isla de Muerta. Jack took a couple of slow steps forward. The drunken leer was gone, and with it any evidence of his usual madness. His voice was soft and deliberate when he spoke.

"Would that be a problem for you, then, young Turner?" he asked.

Will was momentarily speechless. He cleared his throat before trusting his voice to reply.

"No. I was surprised, that's all." He smiled lightly. "But a pirate's business is his own, and no one else's."

Jack took another two steps forward, into Will's _very_ personal space, and regarded him closely for a few moments. Just as Will was about to say something to break the tension, the moment passed, and Jack was grinning again, all gold teeth and waving hands. As he started to wander away back towards the ship, Will let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Something told him he'd just successfully completed Lesson Number Two.

* * *

::: And now for something completely different :::

Alexis-Greenleaf : I know Will getting drunk doesn't sound too in-character, but I'm trying to let him expand a bit. He wants to be a pirate, and pirates drink rum, so he starts drinking rum. Also, he's probably a bit depressed that Jack hasn't shown up. Drinking is one of those classic ways of forgetting one's sorrows, neh? Thanks for pointing it out, though!

Padfoots-Pirate : mmm ... piiiiie. heh. thanks

Falanita and "..." (great name oO) : I'm definitely taking your suggestions into consideration. Keep 'em coming!

To everyone else who's reviewed : Thank you THANK YOU! Seeing your encouraging reviews really did help me get my butt in gear and thinking about where this story is going. It's all for you. 


	5. Discovery

Author's Note : Blah blah, please review blah blah. The full version is on any of the other four chapters ^_^

This A/N gets to be different because I've edited the chapter a bit and reposted it. I know some of the characters might look a bit OOC right now, but let me get through the next chapter before worrying about it too much. The wisdom-tooth drugs weren't really helping the creative process, so I've gone through and changed some stuff … not too much. But enough to make me like it more. And you too, hopefully. 

Disclaimer : own nothing but my own imagination. and some leftover pizza. mmm ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the next few weeks, Will spent every waking hour learning things from whatever pirate would put up with him. Mostly, he tried to keep pretty near to Jack. The Captain stayed at the helm for most of the day, so Will offered to do his share of menial work by scrubbing the deck up there. Every second morning, before most of the crew were up, he'd have already finished most of the job. It was boring, but he figured that it was work that was likely to please Jack, being able to stand on gleaming floorboards day after day. And when Jack was pleased, he sauntered around the ship wearing a contagious smile that made everybody a bit more relaxed.

Will was getting more and more anxious to see what it would be like to actually pillage and pilfer, but the Black Pearl had recently restocked, and Jack thought it best to lay low and let their reputation precede them wherever they chose to go. Will had to content himself with learning the trade winds and ocean currents, and other things which were useful, but couldn't satisfy his wish to be … to be a _real _pirate. 

For the most part, Will slept and ate with the crew in the lower level of the ship. He didn't get to talk to Jack very often, and when he did, the Captain seemed wary. Will wondered if he'd done something wrong, broken some unknown rule, but no one else had mentioned it, so he chalked it up to the Captain's quirkiness. It was starting to bother him, though, that Jack was practically avoiding him wherever he went. 

He decided that, if he were to get Jack to notice him, he'd have to make more of an effort. One night, after they'd been at sea for just over a month, Will offered to take Jack's dinner to him in his cabin, rather than having the cook do it. The cook happily agreed, since it let him eat his own dinner even sooner.

That evening, Will carried the tray of food to Jack's door with sure, even steps. He'd unbuttoned his shirt halfway, hoping to attract Jack's attention the way he had when he'd first woken up on the Black Pearl. His hair was free of its customary leather tie, making him look older and, as he knew, just a touch more dashing. Perfect. He knocked lightly on the door before him.

"'S open," came the muffled reply.

Will edged into the Captain's quarters, careful not to tip the food off the tray. "I've brought you your dinner, Cap'n." he said.

Jack was sitting at his desk, with his back to the door. He seemed to twitch at the sound of Will's voice, but didn't get up or turn around. He hunched his shoulders a little further forward, and Will couldn't see what he was writing.

"Tha's fine, lad. Jus' put it on the bed," Jack waved behind his back, "and you can be on your merry way, savvy?" The last words were pronounced with enough edge to give Will the impression that it really would be in his best interest to leave Jack alone. Now. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't part of the plan.

"Actually, Captain, I have some things I'd like to speak with you about, if you have a moment ... ?"

Jack sighed and turned around. "Alright, alright, I'm listenin'. What's on yehr mind, then?" He gazed at Will with guarded eyes, as if he were expecting a conversation he didn't want to hear. 

Will sat down on the bed, the tray beside him, and faced Jack. "Well, for starters, I'd like to go back to Tortuga sometime and collect my things. I was staying at a tavern there, and I had a sword and a dagger I was especially attached to."

Jack smiled, with something that looked suspiciously like relief. "Why didn' you mention it sooner, lad? I'll talk to the pilot in the morning. See if we can't get us a change o' course." He stood. "Well, if tha's it then," he walked over to the door and opened it for Will, "you can run along back to the crew an' 'ave your supper and leave me 'ere all by me onesies, eh?" He grinned encouragingly.

Will wasn't sure why Jack was acting so oddly, but he knew he had to talk to the Captain. His feelings for Jack were more than friendly; he'd admitted as much to himself, so the next step was to see what Jack felt for him. And he couldn't very well do that from the other side of a closed door. It was a delicate situation, but he was frustrated enough to get down on one damned knee and present Jack with flowers, if that was what it took. He bit his lip to stop from smiling at the thought. _That_ would certainly be a strange sight.

"Um, I had something else to discuss with you as well."

Jack's grin disappeared and his shoulders slumped. Looking defeated, he shut the door, walked back to his chair, and sat down again. His eyes met Will's. He nodded once to show that he was still listening.

"Well, Captain, what's my position on this ship?"

Jack blinked once and raised his eyebrows. "... Position?"

Will smirked slightly at Jack's reaction to the double entendre he'd made. He continued, clearing his throat before elaborating. "My _position_, captain. I'd like to know my official purpose on the ship. We both know I'm one of the best fighters on board. I noticed there wasn't a Master at Arms yet …" He ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. "Of course, if you think I need more training -"

"So you've decided you're goin' to stay on, then?" Jack interrupted him. Will raised his eyes and found his captain looking at him intently.

"I ... What?" He frowned. "Of course I'm staying, Jack." He leaned forward slightly and put a hand on Jack's knee. He thought he saw a small shiver run up the older man's frame at the contact, but it could have been his imagination.

Jack moved forward too, until their faces were close. There was that glint in his eye again, as if he were daring Will to flinch or move away, to break contact. Will refused to give in. This was his moment to show what he was capable of, and he wasn't going to lose it.

Jack's voice was little more than a whisper when he spoke, soft breath tickling Will's face. Will was completely prepared to lose himself in the sensation, until he registered what Jack had actually said.

"What about Elizabeth?"

Will was stunned. Dear God, he'd _completely_ forgotten about Elizabeth! Learning on the Black Pearl and being so near to Jack all the time had kept him completely focused. He hadn't left himself a spare moment to think about her, or the life he'd left behind in Port Royal.

He jerked back on the bed abruptly, and pulled his hand away from Jack's knee. He suddenly felt ashamed, like he'd betrayed his bride-to-be in the worst way. Which, he supposed, he had. A nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Elizabeth had not promised her fidelity, so why should he feel guilty? For all he knew, she'd already started an affair he didn't know about, and hadn't had the heart to tell him yet.

Jack was still watching him, a small smile playing across his mouth. Will wasn't sure what to make of it. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there, fast. He was more confused about his feelings now than he'd ever been before. Nothing would be solved by sitting here, staring at Jack's pretty mouth … Will frowned and licked his lips.

"I … I have to go." He murmured. He stood up, his leg brushing the tray of food, which jangled in protest. He looked down at it, eyes unseeing, then tried to focus on Jack's face again. Except every time he looked at Jack all he could see was an image of himself, walking down the aisle with his fiancée, who most definitely _wasn't_ Jack.

He turned and fled from the room, not stopping to say goodnight. In fact, he didn't slow down until he reached his bunk, which he promptly crawled into. He was lucky; the rest of the crew were either eating or on duty, so he was alone in the large sleeping quarters. By the time anyone else arrived, he was already deep in a fitful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was someone poking him in the shoulder. Will rolled over to avoid the abuse, but the poking continued.

"Will." He heard faintly, "Will?".

He opened his eyes a crack, and realized he could see daylight filtering through small cracks in the ship's hull. Damn. He'd overslept. He sat up quickly, fumbling to button his shirt up and pull his boots on. He probably looked like a terrible mess, but it couldn't be helped, and there was work to do.

"Will! Would you just slow down and listen to me?"

Will froze, and glanced at the person who'd previously been assaulting his shoulder. It was Crimp, the one who'd taught him everything he'd wanted to know about rigging. His friend. He sighed, and smiled softly.

"Sorry Tom, what were you saying?"

"A_hem_ - I was saying we'll reach Tortuga in a couple o' hours. Cap'n wanted me t' tell you to get ready to go ashore."

"Oh, right. Thank-you." He nodded, then went about trying to dress again. As soon as Crimp was gone, Will stopped moving. He just sat heavily on the bed, one hand covering his eyes, and tried to think of what to do. He had no idea how to face Jack after last night. He'd run out on him, abandoned him, and not for the first time.

He reached down, finished pulling his boots on, and headed up on deck. He looked around, and sure enough, Jack was up at the helm, steering as usual. The captain was studying his compass closely. In fact, his face was virtually pressed against the small glass clover, but Will thought he saw the older man's eyes flick up towards him for a few moments. Well, they hadn't spoken yet, but at least Jack wasn't ignoring him _completely_.

Will decided it wasn't the best time to talk to Jack, in front of the whole crew like this. He'd wait until they got to Tortuga. He could already see the line of land on the horizon, steadily growing closer. Wouldn't be too long now. One way or another, he was going to sort out his future, and decide once and for all whether he wanted to go back to Port Royal, or stay here on the Pearl. Strangely, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack and Will walked silently through the bustling streets of Tortuga. Both men appeared to be lost in their own thoughts, but each was intensely aware of every move the other made. The tension was palpable, but Will wasn't ready to talk just yet. Not yet.

They soon reached Sean's tavern, and both were relieved to have someone else to talk to. He greeted them at the door with a warm smile, and quickly got a mug of rum for each of them.

" 'S good to see you two back 'ere," he said with a grin. "I was more'n a little surprised when Will 'ere left withou' takin' his things, but then I heard the Black Pearl had stopped by … I figured you," he nodded Jack, "had somethin' to do with tha'."

Jack nodded. "I found 'im in a back alley. Damn near food for the wolves, 'e was." He closed his eyes and sighed. "If I hadn' been there …"

Will glanced sharply at him. "But you _were_ there, Jack. You saved my life. There's no point thinking about what might have happened."

The two men stared steadily at each other. Sean, sensing the tension, cleared this throat.

"Uh … Will? Yeh'r stuff's still upstairs in the room I was rentin' you. Oh, you got a letter, too! Not three days ago, it came. Paid courier. Never seen 'im before. But he asked for you by name, and the letter looked pretty official. 'S up in your room, too."

Will was surprised by the news, and wandered up the stairs to the small room he'd been renting while in Tortuga. All his things were there, untouched, except for a small white envelope on the bed. His name was written on the front, in an elegant gold script. It had to be from Port Royal. From Elizabeth.

He tore it open, impatiently. A small stiff card fell out, followed by a folded note, both covered with more of the same flowing writing. He dropped the envelope on the bed and looked at the note first.

"_Dearest Will -_

_I'm sorry it had to come to this. I told you that I could promise you nothing, except that I'd try to believe you'd come back to me. I have heard nothing from you for a month now, and it's too much. I'm sorry, Will, but only the faintest hope that you're still alive guided my hand to write you this letter. I pray every night that you are well. I hope you have found what you were looking for._

_Elizabeth." _

Fighting back tears, Will looked at the card.

"_You are cordially invited to the wedding of the Lady Elizabeth Swann and the Commodore Edward Norrington …"_

It was enough. Will couldn't stand to read any more. He hardly noticed when his knees buckled and he fell back onto the bed. Tears were flowing freely now, and he shut his eyes, rolling over to face the wall. 

He had no idea how long he'd been lying like that when he heard the door open. Cautious footsteps entered the room.

"Whelp? Hey, lad, are yeh goin' to be ready soon?" It was Jack. He sounded worried.

"The letter was from Elizabeth," Will said, his voice low and hoarse from crying. "She's … oh God, she and Norrington …" He choked, and couldn't continue. He tried to control himself. It wasn't right for a sailor to behave like this in front of his captain, but he couldn't help it. He was sure when he'd come to Tortuga that he'd made his decision, that he'd stay with Jack. But now the choice had been taken from him. He'd been rejected by the woman he'd loved since he was a small boy. It shouldn't hurt this much, but it did. And after last night, he wasn't too sure anymore of how much of a chance he had with Jack.

He felt the bed sag under the weight of a second person, and realized that Jack had sat down beside him. A gentle hand found its way to his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Will?" Jack's voice was soft, his concern evident.

Will couldn't help but move into the touch. It was comforting in a way that Elizabeth's had never been. They weren't allowed to touch each other very much, of course, since they weren't married yet. On those few occasions when they were intimate, though, Will always felt like something was missing. He'd never understood just what it was until now.

A small moan escaped his throat, and he slowly shifted around in the small bed until he was facing Jack. The pirate captain was gazing at him softly, with a flicker in his eyes that Will thought looked almost like … uncertainty? Will put his own hand over Jack's, and held it on his shoulder as he sat up. They were now much closer than they'd been a moment ago. For the second time in as many days, Will could feel Jack's delicate breath on his face and neck, and shut his eyes briefly, revelling in the fact that it was probably the most sensual thing he had ever felt.

Suddenly Jack was moving closer, and it was all Will could do not to jump at the flash of heat that ran through his veins at the contact of the other man's lips on his. The kiss was sweet, tentative, and Jack pulled back after a moment to search the younger man's eyes. When Will could offer no resistance, Jack resumed his ministrations, nipping Will lightly on the cheek and moving further down his neck to nuzzle at his shoulder. All the while, one hand was moving in circle over the small of his back, soothing his feelings and relaxing him more than he would have thought possible, given the circumstances. The circumstances. He'd just been informed that his future bride had left him for another, and here he was, kissing his pirate Captain. His _male_ pirate Captain.

He pulled back, waiting for Jack to raise his head so he could look him in the eyes once more.

"Jack?"

A grunted reply came from somewhere near his shoulder. "Yes, love?"

"Jack, I think we need to talk …" Will said quietly.

At this, Jack finally _did_ raise his eyes to meet Will's. The older man was all seriousness now, and his voice carried an undertone of sobriety that surprised Will. 

"You know what, mate? I think you're right."


End file.
